


【翻译】Weapon 武器 by astolat

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者：Avidya</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】Weapon 武器 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672299) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 译者：Avidya

“并不是我不感兴趣，”John说，因为这是事实：他是有兴趣的，非常有；他的、整个身体都感到焦渴，好像Zoe随口一句话在他脚下点了一把火。  
  
“但是？“Zoe挑起一条优美的眉毛。”我特别说了，以后还是桥归桥路归路，John。”  
  
“我知道，”John说。“但我敢肯定，至少你心里有一个部分在想，就这样把我捏进手心也没什么不好。”女人的嘴抿成一条坚硬的线，眼中怒火一闪。“很遗憾，”他说，他确实遗憾，而且理由不止一个。他并不想伤害她。  
  
“我也是，”她森冷地回答着，拎起外套。她风情十足地走到门口，停在门槛上。“你知道，John，我不否认你说的话。但我还要说。任何你重视的人，任何对你而言有意义的人——如果他们不这么想，那绝不会是因为他们爱你。而是因为他们是傻瓜。因为你就——是——一把武器。任何看不出这点的人都愚不可及。”  
  
她轻轻关上门，离开了。John却没立刻动身。  
  
#  
  
第二天清晨五点，Finch来到图书馆，打开电灯。光洒下来，John回头看去。Finch不经意地转过身，吓了一跳。“你在这儿做什么？”他问，猫头鹰似的眨巴着眼睛。  
  
“睡不踏实，”John说。这是简短的说法。Zoe的邀约留下的情绪，湿面团一般的怀疑，它们在他脑袋里转来转去。他根本不想睡。  
  
“亏我还以为你已经要变成朝九晚五的普通人了，”Finch说，“恐怕我没有任何工作可以交给你，Reese先生。除非你乐意帮我新造一台服务器。”  
  
“为什么不乐意？”John说。  
  
Finch看着他，微皱着眉心，但开口只是说，“既然如此，你可以带上那条防静电手环，然后帮我打开这个存贮器。”  
  
结果工作过程十分有趣。John当特工时也曾组装过几次电脑，但彼此相比，几乎等于急救缝合比之脑外科手术。Finch的新服务器是个庞然大物，主板经过他亲手改造，处理器有四个，内存条十多根，散热器兀立其中，宛如摩天大楼。Harold手上动作轻快、可靠、精准。两人一起干着活儿，John偶尔抛出一两个问题：那是什么，这又做什么用。他边问边在各个零件和闪烁的电路间指指点点，对他而言，这些曾都是神秘的黑箱。  
  
“不是不感谢你的帮助，”关上机箱，Finch说，“但我恐怕这就到极限了。恐怕你不会告诉我这有什么缘故？”  
  
“确实不会，”John说，但他一直看着Finch输入、安装、运行检查程序，看了半个钟头，他突然开口，“Harold，你觉得我是一把武器么？”  
  
“嗯？”Finch微微扭过头，手上还在不停输入着字符。  
  
“就是Zoe这么一说。”John道。  
  
“是的，我想我也这么认为，”Harold回答。John看向一侧，拼命不让自己感到刺痛。“一把正义之剑，如果不嫌这说法太文气。”John回头呆呆看着他，但Finch只顾闷头工作，一眼也没回望。他只是在照实直说。“这个存储芯片的计时器慢了八纳秒。我们得把它拔下来。”  
  
#  
  
那之后，John一直将这句话揣在心里，就像揣着一个秘密，揣着一个太过耀眼、平常不能观赏的东西，唯有在一团黑暗中，他才肯拿出来用一用：当他无法入睡时，当他屡屡做出可怕的行径时；当他拔下尸体的牙，被环绕在碱液的气味里。当窗外的城市寂静得一如旧日，当他他想再次爬进酒瓶，这光亮让他选择做俯卧撑或清理枪支。深夜万籁俱寂的钟点是如此难熬，但现在他可以从心里掏出Harold的声音，听了一遍又一遍。  
  
一把剑，握在Harold手中：在他认识的最善良的人手中，这个人明明可以享尽万国的荣华。钱，名望，权利，他全都唾手可得，可他全都献了出来，甚至再加上自己的幸福和快乐，只为保护他人。这个人选择了他——多么怪诞而不真实的选择啊——来成为自己工作的一部分。而且Harold认为——Harold认为他是——  
  
这就像在手心里捧着一团孕着火星的炭，如果John让自己想得太多，它会变得太亮、太灼人，无法常保。于是他不常常去想；他将它埋藏起来，唯用在黑暗迫得太近的时候。  
  
几周后，为了一件案子他不得不再次求助于Zoe：这是Harold的提议，那么去找她总比告诉Harold自己为什么不想找她要强。John知道Harold不会强求他解释，如果他不想说，Harold会接受这个答案，然后将Zoe从协助者名单上彻底勾销，但Harold以后说不定会需要她；而且John也确实不希望Harold知道——究竟不希望他知道的是哪部分，John自己也说不清。  
  
Zoe接了电话，John早知道她会接，她不会让他觉得自己真的生了气，她不会显得记仇；她会一直面带微笑、语言风趣。但她当然仍然怀着怒气，而在最后，这点怒气到底流露了出来。她说了再见，他递给她这次的报酬（是个优盘，Harold特意为她写了个小程序，能确保邮箱安全），“合作愉快，”她收下优盘说，“你过得怎么样，John？找到谁能证明我说得不对么？”  
  
“说实话，Harold就是了。”John说。话刚离嘴边他就后悔了，报复一个原本就被自己刺伤过的人，这实在既愚蠢又小气。人家好心好意贴上热脸，他却赏人家一个冷屁股。他本来也没打算把自己的秘密安慰用在这种地方。他根本就不该开口。  
  
他看着她，她猛眨了几下眼睛，慢慢张开嘴，好像他说了什么奇妙的话，然后她半是自言自语地说，“喔。喔……呃……我想这……就什么都说得通了，真的。”然后她摇了摇头，转身走向自己的车，挥挥手，一派得意洋洋的劲头。John看着她的背影，傻了眼。他想告诉她她全想错了，可怎么也没能说出口。  
  
#  
  
那以后，这件事就缠住了他。Harold飞舞在键盘上的手，Harold的后颈，手术留下的细疤微微露出领子。Harold恼怒时抿紧的嘴——Harold的嘴。手腕上袖扣的闪光，还有偶尔一闪而现的脚踝，简直是维多利亚时代的情调。  
  
John尽量掩饰，事实上他掩饰得很好，他有理由相信Harold完全没注意，也永远不会注意到，永远。直到一天下午，他们刚结束了一个案子，Fusco边给人事不省的嫌疑人上铐边嘟嘟囔囔，John愉快地回答，“诶，Lionel，我确实给了他收手的机会嘛。”  
  
“是是是，你当然给了，”正唧咕着，Finch夹着笔记本电脑走了过来，于是Fusco看着他说，“我说，你管管这家伙行吗？他不忙着在你面前开屏时就已经够讨人嫌了。”  
  
Harold眨巴眨巴眼睛。John完全懵了，甚至想不出任何办法可以转移话题。Fusco根本没注意他的反应，翻了个白眼就径自拎着犯人走了，留下John一个人面对Harold。  
  
Harold看着他。John弯腰搬起那箱轻机枪，假装若无其事，其实脑子里还能转的齿轮全都在恐慌中毫无益处地疯转。Harold不会生气，Harold不会因为这件事而讨厌他，但知道这些是不够的。John想要继续保住他的一丝希望，想要在地狱里等待救赎。他不想听Harold说任何话。  
  
然后奇妙地，Harold也确实一言未发。整整一个星期，Harold都没有提起这件事，John开始觉得自己是不是反应过度了——说不定Harold只当做是Fusco在奚落他，根本没深想。他不能彻底说服自己，但既然有这么一种可能，他就全心全意地接受。  
  
然后，他们又处理完一个号码、又救了一条命，两人回到图书馆，John浑身都感到轻快和喜悦，他伸手去拿外套，准备回家。就在这时，Harold忽然安静地开口了。“John。”  
  
John僵在那里，整颗心沉下去，“什么？”  
  
“我很抱歉花了这么长时间来处理这个情况，”Harold说。“我必须改变过去做的很多安排，过去我一直假设就算我俩其中一个不在了，另一个也能继续活动。”  
  
John放下手，转过身。Harold还在继续说，“我也不是永远都料事如神，一旦涉及到人——”他没机会说完这句话了，因为John已经急切地吻住了他，同时撕扯着他的领带。Harold还在惊讶中支支吾吾时，领带已经被解开了。  
  
后面房间有一张沙发，还算舒服，他俩都时不时会上那儿打个盹。John将Harold压着坐下，有些狂乱地继续剥着他的衣服，才解开前几颗纽扣，就将嘴唇印上他的喉头，双手急不可待地又钻进衬衣和马甲下面，寻找赤裸的肌肤，温暖而隐秘。  
  
Harold花了好几分钟才从解释状态切换到活动状态，接着就也剥起John的衣裳来，但他的动作有效率得多。John饥渴地凑进他手里，渴望那两只手摸遍自己全身，Harold愉快地哼一声，拉过John，一面吻着他，一面双手滑过他的背，腰，双肩，直到他为之战栗。“快来吧，”John说，Harold回答，“是的，当然，”然后挑剔地看看沙发。“像这样，我想，”他说着，让John站在自己面前。  
  
他缓慢地有条不紊地为John手淫，用两手，间或也用嘴，舌头周到地探索性地舔过阳具头部。John得用尽全力才不至于就这样高潮，因为这样被了解、这样被控制，这样被翻转颠倒，这样被彻底拆裂。  
  
Harold双手滑上John的大腿，缓慢，亲昵。他移开嘴，舔舔嘴唇。“可以吗？”  
  
“那还用说，”John回答。于是Harold将一根滑溜溜的手指插入了他体内，深深地插进去，然后从内部摩挲他。John不是太习惯，但他就喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢感觉到Harold在开拓他，在准备他。他点头同意第二根手指，自动为它张开身体，想象着Harold真的操他，想象Harold的阴茎就像此刻的手指般插入自己的身体，更粗、更钝，强行拓开他的甬道。这是个不错的想象。他的阴茎在Harold的手里为止一跃。  
  
“真的假的。”Harold喃喃道，然后继续舔舐他的龟头，继续在深处抚摸。John呻吟一声，“Harold，”这是警告了。热意凝聚起来，在他小腹结成紧绷的团块。  
  
“这完全是可以的，”Harold说着，将John的龟头吮进嘴里，同时手指在深处按下去。John双手撑在沙发后的书架上，低沉地喘息着，射了出来。Harold咽下液体，继续舔吮，手指也继续轻柔地抽插，直到高潮彻底过去。然后他扶着John坐到沙发上，坐在自己身旁。  
  
John仰头靠在沙发背上，喘着气。感觉好得令人眩晕，几乎不真实。他费劲地扭过头，Harold在看着他，双眼明亮，嘴角挂着一丝真正的微笑。John突然感到胸口酸疼，因为一股突如其来的欢欣，因为他从没见过Harold真心快乐。是他给Harold带来了快乐。  
  
Harold衣服才脱到一半，但已经凌乱得不成样子了，领带解开挂在脖子上，马甲和衬衣都解开了扣子，皮带和裤口也松开了，头发揉得稀乱，左一簇右一簇地支楞着。John凑过去吻住他，一只手伸进他裤子里，握住了他的阴茎，用手心掂着它的长度和重量，像在掂量一个未来的允诺。他上下摩挲着它，愉快地倾听Harold抽气，看Harold在快感中闭上眼睛。  
  
他溜下沙发，跪在Harold脚前，引导对方的阴茎插进自己嘴里，然后深深含进去，感到它贴在自己舌面上，温度灼人，皮肤柔软。Harold将双手插进他发间，温柔地搂着他的脑袋，John缓缓退开，让舌头拂过整个长度，然后在Harold双手中转过脸，捧住他一只手掌，轻轻亲吻掌心，舔舐手指。  
  
他有些想请Harold就这样立刻插入他，可是这不用急，再说，有张床会舒服得多。于是他再次将Harold纳入口中，吸吮，品尝，磨蹭根部丛生的毛发。Harold轻轻喘着气，但一双手还是带着无尽的温柔，即使他腰部不自觉地想要抬起，想要插入John口里，他的手仍然不肯对John加以任何压力。John双手放到Harold腰后，怂恿他、欢迎他，同时舌头持续地滑动、旋绕，直到Harold忽然像吓了自己一条似地说，“哦,”然后射在他的口里，苦涩、激烈、完美无缺。  
  
完事后，John还是继续含着Harold的阴茎，等它在自己舌头上慢慢变软，间或不能自已地再施以一点舔舐和吮吸。可是他这样做时，Harold会发出小小的、几乎像痛苦似的抽气，过度敏感了。于是他终于放它滑出了自己的嘴唇，最后在柔软的皮肤上轻轻亲一个吻。Harold像没了骨头似的向后靠在沙发背上，深深喘着气。John枕在他温暖的大腿上，呢子柔软地贴着脸颊。  
  
“John，”Harold喃喃叫道，拇指温柔地拂过John的嘴。  
  
John用脸颊磨蹭他的手。“Harold，”他柔声说，“使用我吧。”  
  
  
  
fin.


End file.
